the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina's Backstab
Previous. Ms Elaina Hyde: Hey, Hela...? Hela Hyde: Yes, pipsqueak? What is it? *Hela muttered, cleaning under her nails with a spare knife. Jasper had stolen her favorite one...* Ms Elaina Hyde: Why are you hurting all my friends? *Tears were in her eyes, and she looked back. Her hands were in her pockets, and she was lacking her oh-so-special cane.* Hela Hyde: Why am I...? *Hela laughed and met Elainas eyes, smirking.* I suppose you wouldn't understand, would you? You're not a real killer... Ms Elaina Hyde: *Whimpers* Why would you hurt my friends? And Catt... You nearly killed ''her... Why? How could you? Hela Hyde: Because I don't care about them and I don't care about you... *She growled, glaring down at her.* It's everyone for themselves in this hell we call Earth. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Freezes and looks up, hurt in her tear-filled eyes.* Y-you don't c-care about m-me...? Hela Hyde: That's right, Elaina. You've always been too stupid to notice, haven't you...? Ms Elaina Hyde: *She whimpered and started crying, hugging Hela tight.* Hela Hyde: *She rolled her eyes, trying to pry the weeping girl off.* Get off of me, Elaina! I already told you I don't care! Ms Elaina Hyde: Well, Helen does... *Stabs her in the back with a syringe and injects the serum into her body, then backs away* Peace out, rainbow trout. Hela Hyde: *Hela scowled, about to school her on how Helen wasn't here to help when she felt something sharp in her back, grimacing as agony started to spread like wildfire through her.* You little brat! I'm going to kill you when I get back! *She snarled and gritted her teeth in pain.* Ms Elaina Hyde: You won't have a chance to... *Smiles sadly,* When you get back, you'll ''just miss me. So, goodbye, for God knows how long. Hela Hyde: What are you rambling on ab-?! *Hela cut off, crying out as she doubled over in pain. She shuddered violently, her hair growing lighter while she slowly lost consciousness, slumping to the floor.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Smiles happily, waiting for Helen.* Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen groaned as the last of the pain faded and struggled to get to her feet, Hela's clothes fitting like a tent on her.* Elaina...? *She smiled with relief at the sight of one friend unharmed.* What day is it? How long have I been gone? Ms Elaina Hyde: Five days! *Hugs her tight* I missed you!!! Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her gently.* I did, too. *She froze.* Wait, only five days... Did you force Hela to change? *She slowly pulled away from her embrace, her eyes concerned.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, but don't worry. She isn't gonna hurt me when she gets back, I swear. Dr. Helen Jekyll: O-Okay... If you're sure... *Helen replied softly, embracing her friend one more and squeezing her tight.* How much damage has been done? Ms Elaina Hyde: She... Hurt a bunch of people... Sh-she killed C-Catt, but I think sh-she's okay n-now... She said she didn't care about anyone... Or me... *Hugs her tight* Dr. Helen Jekyll: Wait, what? What do you mean she killed Catt?! *Helen gasped, her eyes wide in fear.* Oh God... She better be alright... and I hope everyone else is okay as well... Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah but Catt's alive now... I missed you.. Dr. Helen Jekyll: I missed you as well... But I don't understand. How can she be alive now, if I've killed her? Ms Elaina Hyde: You didn't kill anyone, Helen. Someone... Bit her, or something. I'm not exactly sure. Dr. Helen Jekyll: Oh... Okay... *Helen blinked and suddenly grabbed Elaina's shoulders.* What are we doing standing around? I need to get things done before Hela comes back! *She said quickly, taking Elaina's hand and pulling her to the stairs, climbing them two at a time.* Ms Elaina Hyde: You do? Okay! *Follows* Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen had slowed down by the third set of stairs, breathing hard and leaning against the handrail on the stairs.* I... Need a second... *She panted as she heard blood roaring in her ears.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Are you okay? You need to eat food, you don't have any energy. I might have something... *Digs in her pocket and pulls out a Reese's Cup.* Shhh... There weren't invented yet. Don't say anything about it. Dr. Helen Jekyll: Yeah... just winded... *Helen smiled, taking it and looking it over.* Are you sure you want me to have this? *She winced slightly as her chest started to ache, her heartbeat pulsing in her throat.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Of course! Are you okay? Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen nodded and unwrapped the candy, popping the whole thing into her mouth. Her heart rate began to slow as she chewed, the pain fading although she knew it would return if she wasn't careful.* Thank you, Elaina... Ms Elaina Hyde: Of course! Next. Obtained From The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Main Plot Category:Hela's Arc